Life Anew
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Ahh, to be young and in love...too bad it doesn't always work out your way. Rated T for future chapters/alcohol/sexual content.
1. Moving In

**Ookay, this is so my first Sims story. I'm eager to see how it goes. It's based off a family I made on the Sims 3/Late Night Expansion Pack; yeah, they've been through lot… (And by that I mean I put them through a lot of crap) P.S., I don't really know how stories are written for this game, and some things are unrealistic in the game and can't happen in a game. I'm kind of just getting the hang of writing for a video game, it's the first time I've written for something I haven't watched a show on. So I apologize if this isn't the way you usually do it.**

Ahh, a new town to start anew. As in, living in the last town-the town of their childhood-hadn't gone so well and once they were old enough to live on their own they took up the opportunity and moved away. Paige Jackson hugged her bushy-haired boyfriend as they entered the elevator that would bring them up to the correct floor that their new Bridgeport penthouse was located on. They all smiled eagerly as the elevator neared the correct floor, one number on the screen changing slowly every minute or two.

As the elevator doors slid open, they looked around. There were god knows how many bedrooms (almost double the amount they needed), a large kitchen and two large bathrooms. At least half the rooms had a stereo-the ones that didn't probably had a computer in it-and the largest room, the living room, containing all the furniture they had purchased when they'd planned the move (and then some from their old homes). They looked around to pick and choose bedrooms and settle in after the long car ride into town through the vast nothingness that was a desert that consisted of a cactus and nothingness.

As soon as they settled down, not having much to do anymore, Jace White stood from his seat where he had been reading a book and found Gina King exploring the wonders of her new computer in the room she had chosen. He stood behind her chair, covering her eyes with his hands. Gina stopped moving the mouse around and sat with an irritated look on her face and in the way she folded her arms.

"Jace, stop," She warned. She stood from the computer chair and turned to face him with a look of disgust painted on her face. She tapped her foot as if to intend that she was waiting for something.

"What?" He asked, sounding like he had no idea what the girl was going after.

"Jace, I told you already. We can't keep this up, you have a girlfriend. Besides, I told you even when you were single that I'm not interested in you that way." Gina warned. He showed irritation as he sighed.

"Why not, Gina? What's so unappealing with me?" He asked, pointing himself out. She sighed; he knew that his brown eyes weren't looking into her blue ones; his eyes never saw the likes of another woman's; just her chest. He never saw into a girl's soul, he never cared to know who she was inside; just what she looked like on the outside. He claimed that 'that was the past', but she knew all he knew how to speak now was the language of lies.

"Remember that day on the beach, Jace?" She asked. He raised his brow in confusion; where she was going with this was unknown to him.

"Yeah, what about it?" He responded. She looked down as she shook her head in disappointment.

"That's what turns me off, Jace. You remember crystal clear what happened that day and you don't care to regret it at all. You're disgusting." She turned to exit the room. Before she could leave, he burst out:

"Come on, Gina, that was a different time! Can't we just forget it and go back to the way things used to be?" He asked, sounding like he was desperate to return to the normalcy they once had. She sighed.

"You'll never change, Jace." She waited for the elevator to reach their floor so she could leave to get some air and explore the night clubs that were advertised so well here. Jace remembered what she'd told him the summer he and Paige hooked up.

_She's my best friend, Jace. Don't break her heart._ The words echoed in his head as he went over to kiss his girlfriend and explain that he was going out. Where he was going, he had no clue; but he would find out. The new guys are always where the party is; and if not that, it's always where the attention is.

~…~

The messy brown-haired man walked into the night club basement floor to find a waiting area and an elevator. He pushed the 'up' button on it and waited for it to come down to his floor. As soon as it did, he stepped in and waited for the doors to slide to a close and the elevator to slowly rise up several floors; numbers one through sixteen flashing on the screen above the door as he became closer and closer to the top floor where, word around town was, tonight's hotspot was located. Hotspot; the word brought memories of teenage-hood to his mind as the elevator music played calmly and quietly in the small moving box.

The elevator jerked to a stop with a subtle 'ding' indicating the passenger's designated floor had arrived and that the doors were sliding open. Stepping out of the elevator, he saw that several people were there already; of course, the time being at least eight or nine at night, it was expected that a few people would be here already and ordering a first or maybe several drinks. He looked around to see how many broads and blondes were at the bopping place that the locals called 'Aquarius'. There were the people that needed a soothing drink after a hard day at work, there were the people who didn't care about anything or anyone but themselves and desired a party and a bit too much attention, and there were the air-headed young women who liked to be corrupted by the likes of a few drunk men.

It was just the place he was looking for.

Of course, his visit to this club wasn't categorized under one reason; he was a bit of both. He was stressed about his recent fight with a housemate, but he also enjoyed a good party. And some sexy broads. As he explored the bar further, he noticed the bouncer at the door. Must be a VIP place. He looked past the glass door to see the most fun time he'd seen in a long while. He walked up to the bouncer, attempting the direct approach first.

"Hey, man, any chance of me getting in there for a good time?" He asked. The bouncer folded his arms in a way that enforced his power. He shook his head.

"No can do, VIP's only." He said in his muscular-tough-guy tone. The brunette sighed in disappointment and walked away from the bouncer. He hatched a plan as he eyed the girl walking out of the elevator, walking over to her.

"Hey, pay you ten bucks to distract that bouncer so I can sneak in." He held out a ten to her. She crossed her arms.

"Ten bucks huh?" She said curiously, intending that wasn't enough. He sighed. She seemed persistent, that's for sure. He looked around, thinking of something more to offer her. He had no more money to offer her.

"And I'll make out with you in the bathroom or something. That good enough for you?" He raised an eyebrow in irritation. She smiled; not exactly angel-like, either.

"Fine." She walked over to the muscle-y bouncer and flirted. Before sneaking in, he pulled a napkin from his pocket and scribbled 'Jace: 555-2234' on it. As he walked past her, he poked it into her back pocket; sneaking a bootie-squeeze as he did so. He snuck past the doors and quickly found the bar and sat down to order a drink; just a little something to, persay, get him into the party mode. Not that he wasn't itching to party already anyways.

As he grabbed his drink and turned in his seat, he saw the girl that he had bribed into helping him sneak in had found her own way in was walking towards him. He knew what he owed her, and he was a man of his word. If it was a make out session he owed her, it was a make out session she would get. He gulped down the rest of his drink, slapped the glass back onto the bar counter and walked over to her with a slight wobble in his step. Wrapping his arm around her, he led her to the corner where they could get a bit of privacy. Pressing his lips closer to her, he forgot all thoughts of the girlfriend he had waiting at home.

~…~

As Gina walked into the club, apparently called Plasma-something, seeing that as for tonight it was mostly calm and nothing raging, she felt it was just what she needed after Jace's act. Before she could irritate herself with thoughts of the boy she used to date, she cleared her mind of him and enabled herself to relax and relax only. She sat at the bar and ordered a calm drink as she smiled politely at the pale-skinned guy sitting next to her; something seemed to attract her to him as she observed his sharp teeth. Her smile turned to that of admiration as he stuck out his hand for a gesture of common courtesy and revealed his voice to her:

"Hi, my name's Beau. Beau Merrick." She smiled in admiration and laughed with nervousness,

"I'm Gina King. Nice to meet you,"

**Well, that'll set hints for future events/chapters, I guess. How'd I do for my first Sims story/chapter? Corrections? Different ways of writing Sims stories? Review!**


	2. Getting Settled

**Hiya (: It's that time again—updates time! I just hope I can remember how my Sims' lives have gone since the beginning…**

"Hey, Jace, what are we doing tonight? Because I think we should go out on the town." Paige snaked her arms around Jace's neck. Jace sighed, but just quiet enough so Paige would not hear him. He hated lying to her—well, that was untrue because he was lying to her with every word he said—but he had no choice. New town, no drama. He didn't want to make it into a repeat of their teenhood. That was a bad time.

"Actually, I was planning on going out with some pals tonight. Sorry honey," he looked up to her, "maybe tomorrow." Paige sighed. He did this often, but she knew he had good intentions so she tried to her fullest extent to ignore it and hope he wasn't using that old excuse to lie to her about something that she wouldn't like him doing.

"You say that all the time. We'll go out tomorrow, promise?" Jace reluctantly agreed and went back to his business. Gina, having just walked into the room, crossed her arms. She hated seeing them together, and not because she was jealous. She didn't want to see the day that Jace breaks Paige's heart. She knew that Jace was not the kind of guy to be trusted, but unfortunately she didn't have the heart to tell Paige. Besides, even if she did, Paige would not believe her.

"You know, there's more to Jace than what he's letting you see." Paige looked confused.

"What? What do you mean?" She asked. Gina switched her weight between hips.

"I mean he's hiding something from you."

"Why would he keep a secret from me? We're in love!" Paige exclaimed. It killed Gina to see the innocence written in her friend's eyes. Gina shook her head and walked past Paige as her phone rang. Gina saw the caller I.D. said 'Beau Merrick', and that made Gina smile.

~…~

"Hey, Gina, what's up?" Beau greeted into his phone, ignoring his noisy roommates. They were always being noisy, especially the girls. It was just their way of messing with his personal life.

"Hey, Beau! Nothing much, just chilling at home. You?" He heard her answer through his phone. He liked hearing her voice.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" He asked. She responded with a simple nothing much, which made him happy.

"Did you want to go to Plasma with me tonight?" He asked. He was delighted when she said 'yeah, sure!' and planned a date at the local vampire club. He was glad she'd accepted the date, because since he met her he'd had this weird feeling that arose when he saw her or heard her.

Gina scrambled to hang up the phone and ran to Paige and squealed excitedly about her date. Paige congratulated her and Gina asked excitedly for assistance picking out an outfit. For the next hour, Gina tried on a variety of outfits.

~…~

Beau finally found the apartment building Gina had led him to via the phone earlier and walked inside. Now waiting for the elevator, he fixed his jacket nervously. He'd gone on a few dates before, but not one that made him this nervous. He's always been so calm, cool and collected about going on dates; but somehow this girl made him feel different. He didn't know what it was about her that made him feel so different, but he pushed the feeling back and folded back his sleeves.

The elevator came to his floor, so he stepped inside it and pressed the button for Gina's floor. A short elevator ride seemed troublingly long for him. The way to the top felt longer than it was. He imagined how he would start their date. Should he be a little elegant? Should he use manners, be a gentleman? Like all those smooth regular guys do on dates? Or just use that advice his roommates gave him: just be himself? That seemed the sensible thing to do, so he'd try that first. The elevator doors slid open and he didn't see anyone in his eyesight so far. Before he could bellow a hello into the house, a blonde girl walked past and stopped when she saw him.

"Oh, hello there! You must be Beau. Gina told me you guys were going out tonight." She said. Beau nodded. He didn't feel it necessary to assume anything of her character; he was just waiting for Gina. She smiled and silently observed him and he stood awkwardly. Soon enough she left to go get Gina and Beau stood outside the elevator, stuffing his hands in his pockets awkwardly. He noticed a man with messy hair sitting on the couch, watching TV. He didn't know who she lived with, so he was going to contradict his vampric personality and be polite by ignoring him. Gina's voice travelled down the hall, saying she would be right out. Beau nodded, knowing she didn't see him. Patience is a virtue, he thought.

Soon enough, Gina came out of her room in a stunning zebra-print dress with pink stitching. She had matching black gloves, diamond necklace and bracelet. She really knew how to accessorize, that's for sure. To go from her usual pink and white tube top with jeans and matching shoes to this beautiful dress was impressive in his eyes. It almost made her look good enough to eat. (Unfortunately being a vampire, that was all too literal.) He smiled at her and they started on their way to Plasma 501. It was a common place in town for Vampires to meet and hang out, hence the name **Plasma **501. He was excited to bring her there tonight.

"So, whatcha been up to since you moved to good old Bridgeport?" He asked as the cool night air hit them when the door to the apartment complex brought them outside.

"Oh, not much. I got a job at Plumbob Pictures the other day, been to a few clubs. Just getting the feel of the town." She responded. Beau nodded and they soon found their way to Plasma 501. Going to the upper levels of the building and sneaking past the bouncer, they sat to order a drink at the bar.

After talking through a few drinks, dancing for a few hours, then socializing for another bit of time, the owner of Plasma said that it was closing time, so everyone had to leave. Gina and Beau were laughing heavily about something as they walked out.

"You know, it's a good thing we didn't drive because I'm kinda drunk." Gina laughed. She sobered thanks to the cool air. It was the large moon that shone onto his smile that made her notice his fangs as she hadn't before. She'd seen some different looking teeth, and noticed he was a bit pale, but never really put two and two together. He was brushing his tongue across his fangs as if to say he was hungry for someone's blood. She felt nervous. Their walk home was slow-paced as they talked more.

Soon enough they reached Gina's apartment building and stopped outside the entrance to say goodnight. Gina could still see his fangs and still felt nervous about them. She'd caught him eyeing her neck quite a few times, but didn't say anything about it because she didn't want to start anything. He smiled at her.

"Well, thanks for tonight. I had a really fun time." Gina said.

"No problem. It was fun." They were silent for a while. Beau stared at Gina's beautiful dress in admiration. It made her neck stand out a bit more. He leaned closer to her slowly. What ran through Gina's head was _does my breath smell okay? Oh my gosh, he's going to kiss me! _But what ran through his head was _she looks a bit tasty…_he couldn't help it, it was a full moon night and his vampric instinct was taking over. The more he leaned in, the less he could resist. Soon enough, his teeth were dug into her neck as he tasted her delicious blood. He enjoyed the taste more than normal when it came from a human instead of a juice box or plasma fruit. It was like a vampire's treat.

As he took his teeth out of her neck, Gina fell to the ground. Beau took her up to her room and left a note for her when she woke up.

**Well, it has been just a bit too long since I last updated. Sorrreehhh….I got way sidetracked by other stories. I promise I'll update more frequently than this, okay? Oh, and if anything ever seems off in a chapter, tell me okay? Because again, it's a new concept for me to be writing for a computer game. Review!**


	3. Out on the Town

_Dear Gina,_

_Last night was a great time—don't worry, I don't mean what you think. We had a really fun time at Plasma last night. Thanks for going out with me, usually no one wants to associate with a scary vampire; besides my roommates (but they mostly ignore me too). I hope I can see you again real soon. Oh, and if you ever feel the need to stop by my house, I've enclosed my address below._

_Call soon!_

_Sincerely, _

_Beau Merrick_

Gina set down the letter on the nightstand beside her bed, pressing her hand to her forehead. The room was spinning, and she felt weird. Whatever she'd done last night, she certainly knew that this wasn't a hangover. She hadn't had that much to drink anyways—just four at the most, and she never got drunk off of four. She was a good girl.

She made sure to stand up slowly. The room was still spinning, and she stumbled out of her room, bumping into walls and brushing past mirrors, trying to find her way to the kitchen. Everything swirled in her vision, and something inside her was tingling. She rubbed her hand over her neck—the source of the tingling—and felt two little hole-shaped cuts there. She thought them to be mysterious, so checked them in the mirror.

Once facing the mirror, she saw bite marks.

~…~

**-12 hours earlier-**

"Well, it's simple. All you have to do is flirt with that bouncer so I can sneak in, and after a little bribing and flirting he'll let you in." Paige sighed.

"Well just one problem with that," she crossed her arms, "he's a she." Paige nodded towards the bouncer.

"Well that sucks…what good do girl bouncers do?" Paige elbowed her boyfriend.

"Oh, we'll get in. We just have to wait for her to walk inside." Paige said. Jace sighed. The tiny, microscopic flare of guilt told him that he wanted her to cheat on him like he had cheated on her so many times in their relationship. But the feeling went away and he got over it as he watched the hot bouncer strut inside the club.

Paige nudged him, not noticing his stare, and started to sneak her way in-Jace following behind her.

Soon enough, they were at the bar ordering their third drink. Unlike their goodie-roommate Gina, they were subdued a bit easier. The room around them was swirling and they were hiccupping mid-laughter.

After a few more drinks, they were stumbling out of the night club at closing time and finding their way home.

Once they were home, they were stumbling into the bedroom and pulling themselves under the sheets.

~…~

Paige woke up. She had the biggest headache, and she couldn't remember why. She felt some sort of soft material covering her, and noticed a sheet covering her chests. She noticed she was naked. Then she noticed Jace the same way next to her.

As she stood from her bed and tied a robe around her to cover herself, she felt the pressure pound on her head more. She could barely cope with getting breakfast. She felt like the weight of ten elephants was stacked on top of her head. She felt like she was going to throw up, and sometimes almost did.

As Gina watched Paige nurse her seeming headache, she still felt tingly.

**Okay, that was short…sorry. In a few ways it was a filler and in a few it wasn't. Review?**


	4. Final Transformations

**Side note-Just for future note, I'm going by the three-day (more or less) Sims pregnancy duration instead of the regular, human nine months. And the pregnancy **

It'd been a week and Gina still felt very weird. Sure, it'd started with feeling tingly but as the week progressed the tingling increased and turned into a burning sensation from inside her. It was almost as if there was literally fire coursing through her veins and evaporating her blood. She could barely stand to go to work for half the week, but for the sake of paying her portion of the bills she knew she had to go. The burning sensation had gone on for awhile, almost two and a half days.

She'd noticed that Paige had also not been feeling well in the mornings. She knew that Paige and Jace had come home from their night out not-so-sober, but she couldn't tell where they'd gone when they stumbled out of the elevator that night; although she thought she'd seen them scurry into the bedroom.

Once Gina opened the curtains to let in some light to her room, she felt as if the sun was her weakness and it was burning her everywhere the sun's rays hit her skin. She quickly shut the blinds and ran to the mirror. Her skin was very pale, and she was usually Italian-tan. There was no way she could have gotten that pale overnight.

What had Beau done that night?

~…~

Paige had heard that a week was usually the average time one would wait before taking a pregnancy test after sexual intercourse. She had one in her medicine cabinet, although she didn't quite remember how it'd gotten there or when she'd gotten it. But she was glad that she had it now, because she felt like she'd been sick all week. Plus, earlier in the week, she had barfed at least twice.

Paige walked out of the bathroom minutes later while she waited for the test reading. To waste time, she took a look at herself in the mirror and pushed her hair behind her ears. A minute later, the test beeped and Paige looked at it.

It was positive.

~…~

As Jace passed the Paige's bedroom, he paused at the sound of weeping. He pressed his ear to the door, and the sound confirmed itself. He gently knocked on her door, and when Paige ignored the knock he walked in voluntarily and sat down on the bed beside her.

"Paige, what's wrong?" He asked. Paige, having had her face buried in her hands as she wept, lifted her head and said,

"Jace, I'm pregnant," Jace was instantly silenced. They were only dating, he thought, and they couldn't afford a child right now. How in the world would they manage one?

"W-what? No, this can't be, we…no, maybe the test thing was wrong!" Paige looked at him with grave eyes.

"Jace, it didn't lie. I'm pregnant and I have no idea how we're going to afford a baby."

"W-well, we'll find a way…" Paige wept more. Jace couldn't take it, seeing her so sad like this. He stood.

"Look, Paige, come on. This isn't the worst thing in the world, just think! A kid!" Jace's efforts weren't doing any good. Jace was silent for awhile.

"Paige, will you marry me?"

~…~

Suddenly, I felt like the burning sensation from earlier was ten times worse. I felt like I was being surrounded by darkness. Something is obviously wrong with me, now I know. Beau had bitten me after that date last week…tingly sensation…burning sensation…suddenly I felt like a thousand tons of pressure was just pounded onto my head. I grabbed my head to try to relieve it, but all it did was make me hear the sound of bats chirping and flying around me in circles. What was happening to me? What did that bite do?

In a relieving sensation, suddenly I felt much better. I looked in the nearby mirror to see that my pale skin was even more evident, my eyes were a glowing-red color instead of their usual blue color, and I had…fangs?

Then I realized what had happened. Everything clicked. The tingling, the burning, what had just happened now, the pale skin earlier today…Beau had bitten me, which had turned me into a vampire and that was the final transformation! I only had one thing to say…

"COOL!" I ran around my room with joy. Being a vampire would be so cool! All I have to eat—or, drink rather—is plasma, and I get to hiss at people and sleep in a coffin! This is the coolest thing ever!

Disturbing my excitement came Paige, with her own excitement.

"Jace just proposed! We're getting married!" She exclaimed. I smiled wider and we danced around my room together with extreme excitement.

"I'm a vampire now!" I rejoiced.

**Not really in the mood to talk, but sorry for the shortness. All I had planned for the chapter. Review…?**


	5. Pregnancies and Vampires

The next day, Paige underwent day two of pregnancy: bigger, but not too terribly fat. She dreaded it still, because she was so used to being thin all her life. Being fat—and growing a little person inside—was a new experience for her.

As was planning a wedding. Jace wasn't doing much to plan anything, but he said he wanted to be married before the baby came so it wouldn't be born without married parents and become one of those babies…anyways, Paige was aggravated that he was acting so lazy about it and wondered when they were going to tie the knot—anytime soon, Paige thought, would be nice.

Although, she had no idea what Jace had planned for tomorrow; all he'd said was that they were going to do something very, very romantic tomorrow. Which was suspicious to Paige, because he never did anything romantic by his own decision. It was always her that planned the dates, the romantic walks in the park or just romantic outings in general. He never did anything, really, and sometimes that upset Paige because he acted so mysterious and lazy all the time. "Want to go out tonight, Jace?" Paige would ask, and Jace would reply in a nervous way: "N-no, I-I can't…I'm busy tonight…" and his eyes would be so beady. And other times, he would just grunt and mumble "no" and sip his beer.

The times they were romantic together, however, made up for his constant absences and laziness. He could be so sweet sometimes, Paige thought, and that's why he's still around_. Although, he could stand to be a little less lazy now that there's a baby on the way…_

~…~

Gina arose from her new bed—a coffin that instead of sleeping inside of, she floated atop of as she slept her vampric slumber—and yawned peacefully. For floating in mid-air all night, that sucker was comfortable. _Now I know why most vampires choose to sleep on that thing instead of a regular bed…_Gina found her way to the kitchen and fished some plasma juice out of the fridge. On her way, she saw Paige and noticed that Paige was larger than she was yesterday, which meant she's growing and the baby could come soon. I do hope Jace cleans up his act before that kid comes out, Gina thought. She knew his record was not the cleanest. She knew of his non-stop record for cheating on his girlfriend—scratch that, fiancée—and she knew that sometime in their lives, Paige would find out and the whole mess would be completely ugly.

Gina worried for Paige, but she knew how happy she was with Jace and didn't want to ruin their family by telling her that she knew Jace was cheating on her. Yet, she felt so guilty about it and she knew that Paige was her friend, and didn't want to see her cry when she saw Jace cheating on her with her own eyes. What to do, Gina had no idea. And it was tearing at her insides like a wild animal. It also made it impossible to just look at Paige without feeling incredibly guilty yet incredibly mad at Jace at the same time.

Gina sipped the plasma juice silently as she sat at the counter. _This stuff is actually pretty good…_Gina sipped it quickly, in large sips. She had no idea how yummy drinking blood could be once you became a vampire, and honestly she was glad that Beau had bitten her.

Then Gina remembered that she was supposed to call Beau today, and quickly whipped out her phone and dialed his speed dial. The phone rang once or twice before Beau picked up with a subtle "Hello?"

"Hey, Beau what's up?" Gina answered. Beau smiled on the other end of the phone, pleased at the sound of his new girlfriend's voice.

"_Nothing really, just waking up." _

"Oh, did I wake you? Sorry…" Gina said innocently.

"_No, no I was just waking up before you called." _

"Oh, okay. Well listen, I'll be by your place after work today like we planned, okay?" Gina explained.

"_Sounds good."_

"Okay, see you then,"

"_Bye babe."_ With that, Gina hung up and went to prepare for work.

~…~

As the water ran down her body, Paige placed her hands over her belly in a motherly way. She had a lot to think about—her baby, her marriage—and now that she realized it, it was a lot to take in. She was going to have to find a wedding dress that fits over her belly; and if not, she'd have to find a nice wedding outfit for their soon-to-be baby. When was he going to tie the knot? She couldn't stop thinking about it. Will the baby be a boy or a girl? What will I name it? What will it look like? Will it have my hair, or his hair? My eyes or his eyes?

These thoughts and many more ran through her head as she massaged her hair in shampoo and rinsed. She couldn't stop thinking about her story so far, no matter what she put in her head. Her thoughts always ran back to having a baby and getting married. When would it happen? She kept asking herself the same questions over and over and kept thinking of possible outcomes of what the baby would look like when it was born. Her dirty blonde hair, his blue eyes; his brown hair and her green eyes; and many more. Maybe it would even have a sort of combination of their hair colors-a dirty blonde with brown streaks.

If it's a girl, she thought, I would name her June or Hanna or something pretty like that. But if it was a boy, she would name him Michael or Paul, or something like that. It depended on what Jace liked—but there would be no Jace Jr's or Paige Jr's, and that was for sure. She wanted the name to sort of match their personality as they grew older. If it was a girl, she wanted the girl to be pretty and girly like her. But if it was a boy, she wanted the boy to be manly, strong and caring, but not lazy and mysterious like his father. A normal boy, if it was born a boy.

Paige hopped out of the shower and changed into her day clothes. She stepped out of the bathroom and found Jace walking out of the elevator.

"Jace, where have you been?" Paige asked.

"Uhh, j-just out in town, you know…getting food from the grocery store and stuff…" Jace answered nervously. His mind went back to the blonde bimbo from last night—he hoped for his life that she did not call him. Being drunk really hurt your ability to scratch a fake number into a napkin, apparently. Jace ran his fingers through his wild brown hair and brushed past Paige. He hated that she looked so innocent when she said those things to him, but he couldn't help but answer the calls of his female counterparts. Let's face it, he thought, I'm irresistible.

As usual, Jace sat on the couch and simply watched his television.

"Come on, Jace, let's plan the wedding!" Paige prodded. Jace groaned.

"No, Paige I'm tired. I was out late last night and I just got home—maybe later…" Jace mumbled. Paige sighed and crossed her arms.

"Well it has to be done sometime. Weddings don't plan themselves, Jace." Jace glanced up at Paige,

"Well sometimes they can." Paige sighed, rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving Jace to his television.

**Well looks like Paige isn't too pleased with her fiancée right now…what will come of this? Can Paige manage being pregnant and the same partier that she has always been? Review!**

**Oh, and P.S.-Happy Easterr! XD**


	6. Normal DaySort Of

When Paige woke up, she knew she was bigger* because she knew how pregnancies went. They weren't very long, but they were strenuous days nonetheless. Her feet ached and her back hurt and she didn't like that, because she normally didn't have this kind of pain. Not to mention Jace hadn't been home all night—again. She was beginning to wonder where he spent those nights and what on earth he did.

"Hey, Gina, do you happen to know where Jace is?" Paige asked. It killed Gina to see the innocence written in her friend's eyes, and she hated to lie to her and she really didn't want to, but telling the truth now would ruin so many things they wanted to avoid.

Gina shrugged and said, "I don't know, sorry." Paige sighed.

"He's been so absent lately, so…vague. I'm worried." Gina hesitated to answer for a moment.

"I'm sure it's nothing to be concerned about. Maybe he got a night shift job or something."

"Well, he has been sleeping a lot during the day." Paige pondered the thought. Maybe he was just being modest about it and he wanted more money for the baby…

"Well either way, we need to plan a wedding so he's going to get his butt off the couch and plan with me, or else he's not having any part of it but the groom part." Paige stated.

As if on cue, the elevator doors slid open and Jace stumbled in looking grumpy, almost as if he was hung over or something.

Paige walked over to him.

"Jace, where were you?"

"Uhh, n-nowhere." Paige felt angry now. That was his answer a lot lately.

"I want the truth this time, Jace. I'm tired of that same old flimsy excuse." Paige crossed her arms.

"Believe me, babe, no you don't." Paige raised an eyebrow.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Jace realized the error of his words and spoke nervously.

"N-nothing, I gotta go sleep…" Jace tried to walk past Paige, but Paige stopped him.

"A-a-a, no you don't. We have a wedding to plan, mister." Jace sighed.

"Do we have to do this now?" He asked miserably.

"Yes."

"Fine, we'll throw the party tonight and just get it over with, okay?" Paige sighed.

"I'll call the guests…just go and sleep or whatever." Paige walked away, and as she did so Gina approached Jace.

"You know, she's really concerned about your whereabouts." Jace looked over to her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Gina looked into his eyes mournfully.

"The night clubs, the drinking, the going home with girls and screwing them over, the not coming home until the next day…can't you just tell her?" Gina explained. She hated lying to her good friend.

"Why would I do that? I got a sweet thing going for me here." Jace said.

"Oh, you mean lying to your fiancée—soon to be _wife_, with a _child _on the way, about cheating on her? That's a sweet deal?"

"What? Don't think of it that way. Look, you don't understand anyways. It's a guy thing."

"If it were a guy thing, Jace, then girls wouldn't bother to try to understand."

With that, Gina walked away, leaving Jace to sulk.

~…~

"Yeah, hello is Bianca there?" Paige asked.**

"_This is she…" _

"Oh, hello. Well, my fiancée, Jace, and I would like to invite you to a party tonight. It starts at around six and it's just casual, at our place."

"_Oh, that sounds awesome! I'll so be there!" _

"Okay, awesome. See you later,"

Paige hung up the phone with a sigh. She felt so stressed, like she just needed to let everything out with a good cry. _Remember, Paige, crying is healthier than you think…_

Paige remembered when her mother had told her that. Suddenly, Paige felt lonely for her mother. They hadn't seen each other since she had moved, and her mother had always been there for her; she was wise, too.***

Paige picked up her phone once more and dialed the number of the next guest.

The only thing that seemed to make Paige feel better in that moment, is feeling her baby kick.

***In case people didn't realize, I'm going by the three to four day pregnancy cycle from the game. And also for future reference I'm using their birthday system too.**

****I'm also using the Sim version of weddings. Instead of that whole sherad we humans use…it's just quicker. It's not really going to be a long story.**

*****Just a little bit for Mother's Day—have a happy one!**

**Look, I know that chapter was short, but it was short for all of a few reasons: first of all, its time for me to go to bed and I have school tomorrow D: second, I lost the piece of paper that had all the ideas for this story on it and now all I have is the short version on my phone that is really not what I wanted to depend on…and third of all, the next chapter will be chock-full of exciting stuff so ya know, better to end it here than anywhere else. So review?**


	7. Cheated With A Side of Birth

A few hours passed and the first party guest arrived. Paige was in a hurry to get everything done. She had been in the middle of making a salad when the guest arrived that she knew she had to greet. She finished the salad quickly, wiped her hands clean and went to greet the guest.

"Hey! Welcome to the party, you're the first one to get here. But others will be here soon," Paige explained, hand resting on her tummy. She had made sure that Jace saw to it that he invited a few people too so she could save some time. She just hoped that the people he invited wasn't mostly girls he could use to cheat on her, especially not in their state.

Soon after that, party guests started pouring in and Paige changed into her best wedding party clothes. She was worried that Jace wasn't home, _again,_ but she saw him walking out of the elevator with Bianca and felt slightly relieved. Why was he walking in with her though? Coincidence? Paige really hoped so.

The party went on for a little while longer before it was time for the big moment. She pulled Jace into the main area and they began to say their vows. Paige couldn't believe it was really happening.

When Jace pulled out his ring to place on her finger, Paige began to feel a sharp pain in her stomach. She tried to ignore it as she responded to his vow, but when the rings were on each other's fingers the pain came back. Paige took a step back and clutched her stomach.

"J-Jace, I-I think it's coming!" Paige exclaimed.

"What?" Jace said, suddenly very alarmed.

"Yeah, someone get me to the hospital!" Paige exclaimed. Jace just stood back in shock, and Gina, having been nearby with Beau, excused herself and escorted Paige to the hospital. Over her shoulder, she glared at Jace angrily. He was going to get it later.

Gina and Paige caught the subway and headed to the hospital, and through the whole thing, all Jace did was walk over to Bianca and take her into his bedroom.

~…~

Hours of contractions, pushing and more pushing later, a baby girl was born. She had her blonde hair and her eyes. Paige named her June; she had always liked that name. Paige and Gina admired her in the hospital room, but Gina kept wondering about Jace's absence. What was he doing that was more important than witnessing the birth of his child? Picking up the next blonde bimbo on his list while they're partying away at their apartment? _I swear, if that's what he's doing right now, I am so going to yell at him like there's no tomorrow…_

"Alright, you're free to go. Here's your child, Ms. White." **(A/N: When I explained the thing about going by the Sims 3 pregnancy thing, that included leaving right after having the baby.) **Paige wasn't used to being called that yet, but it was a good first start. Paige and Gina walked out of the hospital and headed back home.

At home, Paige fed June some milk when she noticed she was hungry, then set her down f in her crib and went back to talk to Jace. The only downside was that everyone at the party now knew that she had had a baby out of wedlock, and she knew that they would tell everyone and her reputation was somewhat ruined. She would have to disperse rumors all over the place, and that wasn't something she wanted to do.

Gina approached Jace and separated him from Bianca.

"Jace, what the hell? You just missed _your own daughter_ being born. And on top of that, _you just cheated on your new wife!_ What the hell were you thinking?" Gina yelled.

"What? I'm just having a little fun! Come on, lighten up!" Gina just didn't believe what she was hearing.

"You're pathetic, Jace, you are a complete scumbag and a jackass. I just hope Paige dumps you."

~…~

**(A/N: Okay, I have to explain something here. During this stage of the game, I had downloaded a lot of stuff from the Exchange on the Sims 3 website and off of other sites to get free stuff and it caused a glitch in my game. June appeared as a long tube, so I started to delete stuff and then she was just invisible so as a solution I had to use the testingcheatsenabled true cheat to be able to fix her. So I'm skipping ahead to when she aged up to a toddler.)**

June was in her crib, just having woke up from a nap and was crying to be let out of her crib. Paige, having heard the cries, got out of bed and took her out and set her on the floor with a bottle to drink from because she was also hungry.

Paige went into the kitchen to make herself some waffles. She prepared them in silence, worrying in her mind where Jace was. He was supposed to spend time with June today.

But after she was done eating and had her dish in the dishwasher, that's when she saw Jace walk out of the elevator with Bianca, arm snaked around her and kissing her. She walked over to him and dragged him into her bedroom, which June had crawled out of to play with her toys in the living room.

"Jace, why the hell did you just come in with your arm around Bianca? Are you cheating on me?" Paige asked. Little did she know that June had just crawled back into the room for the bottle she had left on the floor.

"N-NO, what makes you think that?" Jace asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Don't pull that crap on me!" Paige yelled, tears forming in her eyes as she spoke. "You're never home, you're always out drinking and you're never paying attention to me! When you are home you just sit on your lazy ass all day and sip more beer! You cheated on me, you…you jackass!" Paige yelled. Once she stopped, she realized that the tears were flowing.

"Come on, I was drunk! I didn't even know what I was doing! Come on, baby, I-" Jace tried to caress her cheek with his hand, but she smacked it away.

"No, Jace, get out of my apartment! I don't want to see you ever again, we're done!" June, having been playing with her toys on the floor by her parents' feet, heard their quarreling and began to cry as they argued more. Paige pointed towards the door and picked up June to try and calm her down.

Paige tried to calm June down from her crying while crying herself.

**Uhmm, is this short? Let me answer that for you, yes it is. Sorry. But believe it or not, there's more surprises to come so keep reading! Review!**


	8. Coping

_**~Last night, during the wedding party~**_

"Hey, uhh, Beau, before you go…" Gina said, grabbing Beau's arm before he had the chance to grab a refreshment from the kitchen.

"Yeah? What's up?" He asked sweetly.

"Did you want to, umm, stay the night?" Gina asked nervously. Beau smiled.

"Oh, sure! Sounds fun." Beau said, turning away from the elevator. Gina smiled in relief.

"Cool…" Gina trailed off when she heard Paige call everyone for the wedding vow portion of the party.

~…~

After vows were exchanged and a baby was born, Gina returned to Beau with a smile.

"Hey, Beau, I was thinking we could go into my room and…have some fun, if you know what I mean." Gina led Beau into her bedroom and Beau gladly followed. But soon enough the thought of going through the process made her anxious to go through it as soon as possible; it was a good thing her bedroom wasn't that far away.

Once she reached her bedroom, she slammed her door closed and jumped onto Beau and started to make out. She plopped them onto her bed and began to remove her shirt and his as they made out more. The moment got more heated by the second. Beau laid Gina on her back as they continued on the bed and removed his and her pants.

The rest, well…you know what happens after.*

~…~

Paige woke up the next morning feeling something heavy and warm in her arms; when she looked over she saw that she had fallen asleep with June in her arms. She silently scotched over to the edge of the bed and scooped up June carefully. Paige put June down in her crib as carefully as possible, then went to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. As she walked, she passed a mirror and she saw that her mascara had run last night. She felt her droopy eyes and the feeling that came when the crying stopped and her eyes felt dry. But she didn't care who saw; she didn't care what anyone thought. I need my time to heal, she thought. Because it's sure as hell gonna take awhile.

Gina, waltzing out of her bedroom with her bathrobe tied together around her waist, noticed Paige's distraught way of moving around and knew what had happened the night before. She walked over to Paige and rubbed a hand over her back and turned it into a hug.

"Oh, Paige, I'm so sorry…" Gina said. Suddenly, the tears began to flow down Paige's cheeks more. It seemed that even the smallest sentence in the quietest voice would upset Paige's fragile state of mind. Even the slightest 'I'm sorry,' or 'morning' would send Paige into another spiraling depression; another few hours of crying until she's so tired she falls asleep. Gina knew that Paige was a mess. And she couldn't blame her; she had loved Jace right from the start. Right from the first day of high school when Paige had seen Jace, she knew she had loved him. But she was wrong to love him; anyone would be wrong. _After all, I was wrong to love him too…_

Gina released Paige from their hug and took a step back

"Paige, umm…" Gina paused, "Back when we were in high school, Jace…he started to hit on me, and if I had known that he had just gone steady with you, I…I wouldn't have…I wouldn't have kissed him. I'm so, so, so sorry Paige!" Gina explained, the memories of that high school day playing in her head.

"Oh, no it's not your fault. It's Jace's. I should've known he was just leading me on all this time. I should have never trusted him. I'm not mad at you, so don't worry." Paige would have continued while she indulged in her pancakes, but she heard June begin to cry and went to go take her out of her crib.

Paige walked in the room and picked June up. Soon after cuddling her and hugging her she quieted herself and June wrapped her little arms around her mother and Paige hugged her daughter tighter. Paige knew that her daughter was smart; she knew that June had understood everything that had happened with their divorce. She knew her father had left them…

But she also knew that they would always have each other.

~…~

Gina, having just finished a bowl of cereal for breakfast, suddenly felt queasy. Gina ran to the bathroom and suddenly felt the puke rushing out of her mouth and into the toilet bowl. It had come suddenly and quickly, and so unexpectedly. Why was she barfing? She hadn't eaten any spoiled food and she didn't have a stomach ache. She had felt perfectly fine up until she felt the barf rushing up her throat.

So having the knowledge that she had just slept with Beau, **(A/N: Unrealistic in life yet makes total sense in Sim life ahead!) **Gina reached into the medicine cabinet behind the mirror and grabbed a pregnancy test.

Yet when she saw the small plus sign on the screen , she didn't know what to make of it.

Going back to her bedroom to sit until Beau awoke, Gina swallowed whatever emotion she felt—she didn't quite know if it was a good thing or bad—and saw that Beau was just waking up. Gina smiled to him and waved when she saw him sit up.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Gina greeted. Beau smiled.

"Morning," Beau greeted in return.

"Hey, listen, can we meet for dinner tonight? There's something important I have to tell you."

"Sure," Beau agreed. Gina smiled.

**Oh my, this chapter is incredibly short! T.T What will I ever do? Write more chapters? I guess so! I'm terribly sorry that this chapter has been so short. But I'm going to be at a day camp for the next two weeks and the third week is a week-long resident camp so my updating will be in little to no amount. Review?**

***And by that I mean what happens after people get naked while they're making out—you know what happens after that.**


	9. Upcoming Events Bring Misfortune

"I'm pregnant." Gina explained. Beau was silent for a few minutes, stunned. He made sure she didn't see his shock because he wanted to be there for her.

"I'm going to be a father?" He asked quietly. Gina nodded. Beau couldn't help but smile

"You should've been able to tell by the size of my belly." She commented.

"Well, Gina, I promise you I'll be there for you and our baby. I'll even work harder at the graveyard to get a promotion," He said.

"And I'll work harder to move up and star a role on set at work," Gina said, forming a smile.

"We can make this work."

~…~

At the apartment, Paige sat in the living room reading a magazine as June played with her toys. Paige sighed and set down her magazine on the side table next to the armchair she had sat in and got up. She sat across from June and watched as she played with her little xylophone. Paige sighed as she saw Jace's features in her face, which would haunt them for the rest of June's life.

Paige then turned June away from her little toy and began teaching her to talk. She had taught June to walk earlier in the week; now all that was left was speech.

But that wouldn't take her mind off of the love she had lost. She thought of how they had met—through Gina—and she thought of how it had been love at first sight. He used to be so romantic, so caring and kind, but after a while he just got lazy. The longer their relationship had lasted, the lazier he got. He lost his romantic touch and just started to sit around and do nothing but watch TV and drink beer. And when he had begun to go out every night without her, she should have known something was wrong. She felt so stupid and wrong for not realizing anything was up sooner.

"June, Say mama," Paige said.

But she knew she had to stay strong now because she had a responsibility, and she had to show her daughter that she was a fighter and she was strong and she was going to make it. She had to show her daughter that she could stay strong so that June could be strong herself.

But that didn't stop the hurt feelings from creeping in.

"Mama," June repeated. This brought a smile to Paige's face.

~…~

"Uh-hey Beau, can I talk to you for a sec?" Gina asked as they sat in silence at the diner. Beau set down his lunch and gave her his full attention.

"I-I think the baby should stay at my house. I-it'd be a better environment for it. The baby has Paige's daughter June as a playmate and me and Paige as adult reinforcement. I just think its better for him or her, don't you think?" Gina explained.

"Oh, yeah of course. I completely understand and I completely agree." Beau responded. Gina flashed him a relieved smile.

"Thank you so much, Beau. I just think its going to need its mother most, especially in the first few months after birth. You'd get to take it to your place if you want, for a little bit, after its weaned of course, or we could somehow figure out our living arrangement during my pregnancy, but…" She trailed off. Beau stopped her by placing his finger over her lips.

"Gina, this will work out. I promise." Gina smiled at his reassuring words.

~…~

"Aww, I'm so happy for you guys Gina. You two just seem to fit together so well. I wish I could have something like that with someone special of my own." Paige said.

"Oh, you'll find a good man someday. You'll find someone to fit you. It takes time for any wound to heal, Paige, you just gotta let your wound heal." Gina assured her as they watched June run around in play in the corner of their eyes. The sight brought small smiles to their faces.

"Yeah, I guess." Paige said with a sigh.

"So June's birthday is coming up soon; she's going to be a child. I'm thinking of inviting a bunch of mine and her friends for the party. Mine because I need to relax with a little fun." Paige explained.

"That'll be good. For you and June. Who knows what June is feeling from what she saw that day. She needs this just as much as you do."

"Yeah. I have to make the invite list, buy a cake and start making phone calls. I was going to get to that soon so this isn't going to last very much longer. I was actually wondering if you could watch June for a little bit while I plan her party."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Okay thanks."

~…~

After having called and invited a bunch of people, Paige came across an unfriendly name on her contact list.

_Jace._

_Should I invite him? It's his own daughter's birthday. Even if he's a selfish, heartless human being he still deserves to see his own daughter age up. Right?_

Paige dialed his number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" He answered, sounding like he had a mouthful of food.

"Jace. It's Paige. June's birthday is tomorrow and I'm throwing a party. Come if you want." She hung up with a sigh. As simple as that sounded, it was extremely hard for her to have done. The last thing she wanted to do was see him again, and she didn't exactly know what June wanted, but he was her father and she felt obligated to invite him. She felt like she had to.

So for now, she'd just have to learn to hold her breath and smile like nothing's wrong.

**Okay, this document has been sitting here for a REALLY long time. I figured I should get over this stupid writers block and regurgitate a chapter from the recesses of my writer's mind. Sorry it took so long. Review?**


	10. Born To Be Family

It was the day of June's birthday party and most of the guests have arrived—both June's friends and their mothers. Paige was glad the mothers stayed, because she needed the support. And the mothers were supportive about her situation, which she was greatly thankful for.

That's when Jace walked in. Paige took a deep breath and just ignored him as her and all the kids' moms sat at the kitchen table and talked about Paige's situation and had some fun.

Soon enough it was time for June to blow out the candles. Paige picked up June and brought her to where her cake, surrounded by balloons, was sitting on a table. Paige lit the candles and held June close. She blew them out with a giggling smile and Paige set her on the ground so she could age up.

And that's what she did. She grew up a little more. Transformed from a toddler to a child. Paige was so proud of her daughter; she was growing up to look just like her and Paige was happy for that because she knew that she didn't have the displeasure of looking at her daughter and seeing Jace.

"Congratulations June, and happy birthday," Jace said. June sneered. She could tell he wasn't very sincere about it.

"You may not think I was paying attention that day, _dad, _but I was. I'm fully aware of how much you hurt my mother. I'm not stupid. I hate you, just like my mom does! So get out of here because I can tell you don't care and you don't want to be here." Paige had heard the whole thing and walked over to June with a hug. She was mostly happy June didn't want anything to do with her father, because she didn't really want June to trust him anyways. She didn't want anyone to trust him, but that was just the hurt and anger speaking.

"I'm glad you were strong, honey," Paige comforted.

~…~

It'd been a day or two since June's birthday and it was time for Gina to have her baby. She had gone into labor while laying around the house at night while Beau was at work and now Paige would be there for Gina like Gina had been there for her when she was in labor and Jace was being a pig and cheating on her. Of course, Paige called Beau at work and told him the big news and he said he'd go tell his boss so he could meet them at the hospital right away.

Paige rushed Gina to the hospital—June was at school by now, so she didn't have to worry about leaving her alone—as fast as her car would take her. Once they successfully crossed town, Paige rushed Gina to a hospital room and the whole process began. Luckily, Beau arrived just in time.

A few hours later, the three walked out of the hospital with a brand new baby boy—whom they named Todd. Todd King. Gina King, Beau Merrick and Todd King. We're a family now, Gina thought.

They returned to Gina's apartment, Gina and Beau adoring their new child as they sat on the couch.

~…~

Days passed, and Todd was now a toddler. Beau had had some time to think about his new family and to think about how he really wanted things to be. He had a son, and a beautiful girlfriend who was a wonderful mother to Todd…so what more could he possibly want?

And then he figured it out. He wanted to be a complete family, a family joined together forever. He wanted to get married.

So he proposed to Gina, Gina said yes and they planned a small wedding on the beach. **(A/N: Yeah. When I planned their wedding I forgot about the whole 'vampire no likey sunlight' thing…heh…oops.) **They invited their closest friends and family for the occasion, set the date and soon enough the day was upon them.

Excited beyond belief, Gina and Paige went down to the beach together and Beau wandered on down himself. They met where there was a beautiful altar set up on the shore of the beach. Bathrooms could be seen nearby, but the building itself for the bathrooms looked nice from the outside so they didn't mind.

The altar was largely decorated with an assortment of flowers arranged on a large metal arc that sat above their heads as they recited their vows and their 'I do's and sealed the deal with a kiss. Paige, who had been looking after Todd for the occasion, noticed that as she held onto him he began to feel a little hot. So as people began approaching them with their congratulations, Paige set her warning.

"Uh, hey Gina? Todd's a little warm, I think maybe you three should get out of the sun?" Paige explained.

"Oh, good idea. I was starting to feel a little hot myself." Gina said. They took Todd and waited in the bathrooms until a cab arrived.

So after waiting for a cab, they went home and moved Beau's things into the apartment so that now it was Paige, June, Gina, Beau and Todd.

And we're all one happy family, Beau thought.

**So not only was that a short chapter but a very cheesy ending. But eh, I need this story done so I can work more on my other ones. Review?**


End file.
